Keeping up
by Regus12
Summary: Chapter 7 is now up. Please review.
1. Training

Krillin raised his right arm to block a punch that was aimed at his head. His arm went numb instantly but he had no time to think on it as he was forced to block a kick aimed at his abdomen with his left hand. He grabbed her foot and twisted it sending her to the ground. He jumped into the air and prepared a Kamehameha to fire at her. Then he noticed them 16 and 17 standing there on the ground near a small group of rocks watching looking curious. Were they going to interrupt, if so he was dead, well he was trying to fight 18 so he was dead anyway but with them around it put dying in a whole new perspective a painful perspective, very painful. Krillin felt a pain in his back and as he fell to the ground realized 18 was up he shouldn't have lost his focus like that. Krillin hit the ground with a huge impact; the ground rippled away in a shockwave as if it were water and someone dropped a stone in it. He felt like he had cracked a few ribs but he had to move and quickly. Krillin pushed himself into the air and twisted his torso around and the rest of his body followed while turning Krillin clenched his left hand into a fist and punched straight up. One thing Krillin had noticed about 18 was that she almost always followed up with her attacks without any form of defense. Krillin had figured out that after she had knocked him about for a few seconds if he attacked all out he could get in a few good punches before getting his head kicked in. He hoped this would work because if she wasn't there he would look like an idiot. Krillin looked and saw 18 flying down right into his fist. She had her knee out as if to knee him in the head. Krillin's fist hit 18 directly in the chin knocking her back about 10 meters. Knowing she'd be ready in a second Krillin fired a blast of energy at her. It hit sending her further back in the air. Krillin flew forward throwing blast after blast of energy at her. The first few Ki blasts hit ripping her shirt and jeans a little maybe giving her a small burn or two, but rest were all punched away. Krillin powered up a Kamehameha and fired that one was simply dodged. Then she flew at him, her face was twisted in anger. Krillin swallowed scared this was going to hurt. "That was a new shirt" 18 snarled and began to throw punches Krillin bearly managed to block the punches as he said "Then you're an idiot for wearing it while fighting" with that he kicked her in the ribs and then punched her to the ground.  
  
18 was shocked Krillin never spoke like that to anyone not even to people weaker than him let alone her. He was always shy around her always blushing when she looked at him it was cute. Now he sounded and looked angry. 18 flipped in the air and landed on her feet and looked into the air where Krillin was.  
  
Krillin looked down 18 wasn't attacking that was strange usually after he got a punch in she want all out now she just stood there, then she faded. An after image attack Krillin spun around and was hit in the side of the head. For Krillin everything went blurry and he felt himself get hit once on the top of the head. The last thing he thought of was damn, I shouldn't have taught her that. Then every thing went black.  
  
18 landed next to Krillin to see if he was all right. 16 and 17 walked over to where she and Krillin were. "17 if you say one thing about how weak he is I'll hit you ok" 18 said before 17 could open his mouth. "18 I was just going to say that he put up a decent fight today, it was fun to watch" 17 said smoothly "His power grows at an amazing rate". Said 16 in his usual unemotional voice "Faster than yours and 17's does" "How long till he catches up with us?" asked 17 curiously "If his power increases at this rate he will be stronger than you in a year" 16 said. "I'll take him to his home and give him a sensu there." 18 announced picking up Krillin's inert form. "I'll come" 16 volunteered Together they left 17. 17 thought I wonder if he'll ever become stronger than that idiot Vegeta.  
  
Together 18 and 16 flew in silence to Kame Island. 18 was carrying Krillin over her shoulder he was still unconscious she was worried about that but she knew that a sensu would fix him in no time. 10 minutes later they had arrived at the island. 18 and 16 landed and started walking towards the house when a voice said "Hey what did you do to Krillin" 16 turned to look but 18 kept walking to the house. "Hey android I knew you couldn't be trusted, If you have hurt Krillin you're going to pay" said the same voice. 18 knew that voice it belonged to Yamcha one of Krillin's little human friends, he was annoying but usually she put up with him for Krillins sake. She felt three powerlevels behind her rising quickly. "Do not do anything foolish" 16 said "16 she hurt Krillin I thought you were his friend," said another voice, she knew it belonged to Tien. "I am but fighting will not solve anything plus she is stronger than you" 18 looked back quickly 16 was Krillin's friend she didn't know that. "We are not scared," piped up a high almost feminine voice, the one called Chaotzu. "There is no need to fight" a voice said from the house. Out walked the turtle Oolong "Krillin has been training with 18 for weeks now" The three humans looked at each other sheepishly. "Oh" all three replied at once. 18 turned and started to walk into the house. "Umm 18 sorry we jumped to conclusions back there" said an apologetic Yamcha. Without stopping or slowing down 18 replied back "You should be" She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "18 don't worry they just need to get to know you that's all" Oolong said quietly before walking off. Outside she heard Yamcha say, "Who does she think she is anyway?" "Yamcha we were in the wrong" Tien said calmly "She does have a right to be mad at us" "That's the point she wasn't mad she just ignored me she's so cold what does Krillin see in her?" Yamcha said frustrated. "Beats me but he sees something in her and that's good enough for me." Said Tien "Me too we should trust Krillin Yamcha" said Chaotzu "I suppose," said Yamcha 18 stopped listening to them she wondered what Krillin saw in her. She carried him upstairs and put him on his bed and fed him a sensu. Before leaving the room she knelt down and kissed Krillin on the forehead. 


	2. Conflicts

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/z/Gt. K  
  
AN: Sorry I took so long to post the second chapter. And just in case your wondering the story is set around 2 years after the Cell saga Krillin isn't with 18 (yet) and 17 and 16 are around.  
  
Krillin woke up to hear a door closing 16 must have brought him back to his room. Krillin checked his chest and arms but they were all ok nothing was broken 16 must have given him a sensu. He got up and walked to the door it was starting to get dark so he decided to start making Dinner. Krillin opened the door and walked down the corridor then down the stairs. As he walked he thought about 18, he hoped she wasn't angry with him he had insulted her after all. Not paying attention Krillin almost stood on Umigame (what's the turtles name in English?). "Please be careful Krillin," said Umigame in his slow voice "Sorry I wasn't paying attention do you want something to eat Umi" "No thanks Krillin but I think that our guests would" "Guests?" Krillin swallowed nervously. "Yes 18 and 16 are outside with Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu" "Umm ok I'll go see if their hungry" with that Krillin walked to the front door and looked outside. 18 and 16 stood on the front porch of the house looking out to sea watching as the last little bit of sun sank beneath the water. Tien, Yamcha and Chaotzu stood in the sand as far as from the androids as they could without looking scared of a fight. 18 was making a point of ignoring them while 16 half watched them not really worried. The humans on the other hand looked tense and scared and angry. "What did you do to Krillin?" Yamcha asked trying to sound tough. Krillin almost groaned out loud, Yamcha was going to start a fight. Krillin quickly walked outside "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Krillin was speaking to the guys making it look like the androids had been invited. "We were worried about you," said Tien quietly "We came here to see if you were going to be at Goten's second birthday and we found IT had hurt you" Yamcha added, he was pointing at 18. "Is everything ok Krillin" Chaotzu added quickly seeing 18 was stating to get angry. "Guys calm down as you can see I'm fine." Krillin spoke up 18 and I were sparring and it got a little intense that's all" Tien and Chaotzu relaxed but Yamcha said "Yeah way to go Krillin you and 18 huh so when the wed.Arghh" Krillin had flown across the island and elbowed Yamcha in the gut. 18 was looking curiously at Krillin who blushed bright red. "Yamcha shut up" Krillin whispered quickly. "hmph why do you waste your time with these losers Krillin" 18 said watching Krillin's face. "Hey who are you calling a loser" Yamcha shouted powering up. Krillin stepped in between Yamcha and 18, "Yamcha calm down please I'm sure 18 didn't mean for you to take it personally just like you didn't mean for her to be called an 'it' personally." Krillin looked at 16 for help but got none 16 was watching Umigame. "18 these are my friends they've saved my life more times than I can count ok, so please don't pick fights with them" "What ever" 18 said bored. "Hey guys tell Chi-Chi I'll come to Goten's birthday ok" said Krillin quickly. "Yeah sure Krillin" said Tien grabbing Yamcha's arm and getting ready to fly off. "See you guys" Said Krillin as they prepared to leave. "Bye Krillin" they said at the same time before flying off. Krillin turned around to see 18 looking at him and 16 was talking to Umigame. "18 do you want something to eat?" Krillin asked "No I'm leaving, coming 16?" "No I wish to talk to this turtle for a while" Krillin couldn't hide grin 16 loved animals. 18 sighed "See you then" she smirked at Krillin "see you tomorrow". "Yeah sure bye 18" Krillin watched as 18 flew off.  
  
As 18 flew she was thinking about Krillin and his friends. First there was Krillin he was always nice to her he had helped her and16 find 17 even though he didn't like 17 much. He got along well with 16 and 16 even went so far as to say Krillin was his friend. He had gotten 16 fixed twice or so 16 had said. Krillin even trained with her and even though he always got hurt he never complained he just ate a sensu and met her again the next day. 18 smiled briefly her brother had been shocked after Krillin had came back to train with her after the first time. The frown disappeared when she thought of his friends. Tien ,Chaotzu, Piccolo and Gohan weren't too bad but Yamcha was annoying he always seemed to tease Krillin and he put up with it. Yamcha seemed to be suggesting something but 18 couldn't figure out what yet and whenever she asked Krillin he would go red and stammer and avoid looking at her. Vegeta was even worse he was still angry that she had beaten him and only the fact that Bulma had threatened him would stop him from trying to kill her. Also he always called her a tin can and not even Bulma could stop him from doing that. Strange though when Vegeta went Super Saiyan Krillin had jumped in front of her and tried to stop Vegeta himself. He only got hurt of course but that set the others Tien Yamcha Chaotzu and Piccolo all attacked Vegeta. The fight stopped when Bulma had come and grabbed Vegeta by ear and dragged him away. Krillin thought it was pretty funny even though he had both his arms broken he still laughed. 18 smiled as she landed in front of the house she and her brother lived in she like hearing Krillin laugh it always made her smile. She walked inside the house and went to bed. 


	3. 17

Krillin hit the ground sending plumes of dust and sand flew up into the air obscuring him from her sight. It had been 2 weeks since the encounter with Krillins friends and since then 18 had upped the level that they had sparred at. She peered down into the cloud of dust but she couldn't see Krillin anywhere. Suddenly she felt a ki behind her and sensed rather than saw a fist rushing to meet with her back only to be caught at the last minute by a hand. 18 spun around and saw that her brother was stopping Krillin from finishing the blow. "17 stay out of this we're only training why'd you but in?" she asked angrily. "18 you go far to easy on him he can take much more than this." 17 said calmly. "What makes you think that he's already hurt and that would have been the only hit he would have had today" 18 said, "If I go too much harder on him I'll kill him" "No you won't let me take over and I'll show you what he can do" 17 replied. Krillin paled and he started to shake. "17 he's already used up most of his energy there's no way he could take on you," said 18 looking surprised. 17 didn't like Krillin so why did he want to spar with him. "18 he's not fighting you at his maximum power he doesn't seem to want to." 17 said as if speaking to a little child. "Huh Krillin is that true?" 18 asked surprised. Krillin shook his head franticly looking terrified at the idea of fighting 17. Then 16 unemotional voice speaks up "I estimate he is fighting at 71% of his full ability" 18 was shocked she was fighting at 62% of hers if 16 was right Krillin was almost as strong as she was. "Ok 17 but don't hurt him to much" 18 said looking at Krillins face. Krillin looked like he was going to faint but that's what he gets for going easy on her.  
  
  
  
Krillin was shocked 18 had as good as killed him. 17 let go of Krillin and Krillin got into his fighting stance. Krillin had no idea what they were talking about he was fighting full against 18 now he had to fight 17.  
  
17 smirked and descended to the ground and waited for Krillin to do the same. Krillin dropped slowly to the ground waiting for 17 to get ready. "Why don't you show me how strong you really are?" 17 said smirking. Krillin didn't know what he was talking about but he tried to power up anyway. Krillin set his feet apart, clenched his fists and tried to will his body to become stronger. Slowly a small rock started to lift out of the ground and then another, then another then Krillin's white aura surrounded his body. It was no where near as strong as Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 aura or even Piccolo's but it was something. Not much but something nonetheless. Krillin looked at 17 "Ready?" 17 just smirked and got into his fighting stance. Krillin jumped onto the offensive immediately three punches in quick succession but 17 blocked them all.  
  
17 to surprised by Krillin offensive didn't have time to retaliate as Krillin jumped straight up into the air and started to fly higher. 17 grinned and flew after him, 17 noted that even though Krillin's speed has increased he still was no where near his speed. Grinning 17 gained Krillin until he was only a few meters beneath him. Krillin still flying straight up look down at 17. 17 could tell Krillin was terrified which was why Krillin's next attack came as a total surprise. Krillin without stopping or slowing down quickly powered up a Destructo Disk and threw it at 17.  
  
On Kami's tower Piccolo had sensed Krillin powering up and was now flying at full speed to where he was to see what was wrong. "I hope it's nothing to serious" he growled flying full speed through the air.  
  
Somewhere in the mountains Tien stopped sparing with Chaotzu suddenly only to be hit by one of Chaotzu's punches. "Tien what's wrong?" asked the small man. "Can you feel it Chaotzu, it's Krillin" Tien said surprised. "He's gotten stronger," said Chaotzu amazed. "Yeah let's go see how he's doing" Tien suggested before leaping into the air and Flying in the direction Krillin's Ki. "Tien wait up," Chaotzu shouted flying after him.  
  
Krillin watched as 17 moved to the side letting the Destructo Disk pass harmlessly, but that was what Krillin wanted 17 to do. As 17 moved to the side Krillin dropped feet first into 17 head sending the android ploughing headfirst into the ground. Krillin not stopping threw a dozen or so smaller Ki blasts at the place where 17 hit. About to continue Krillin was distracted by a voice yelling out "Go Krillin, you the man" It was Yamcha Krillin was surprised to see him out here. Yamcha was stand about 20 meters away from 18 and 16 who looked as if 20 meters was far to close. But more surprising than that was who he saw next. Vegeta was there watching the fight with mild interest. Krillin wasn't paying attention as 17 came up from behind punched him in the lower back sending him flying 40 meters away where he stopped and turned to face 17 only to be met with 17's fist. Ouch that hurt his Jaw felt broken and 17 was about to throw another. Krillin dropped to the ground making 17 come to him. 17 dropped more slowly now trying to anticipate what Krillin would do next. Krillin waited until 17 landed a few meters away before making his next move, he put both hands on his forehead and yelled out "SOLARFLARE" As the light enveloped everything blinding everyone Krillin jumped to the side and powered up a massive Kamehameha and waited for the light to die down.  
  
18 was officially pissed Krillin had been going easy on her, he was going to pay for that. Krillin was just playing with her, tomorrow would be different tomorrow she would fight full out and force him to use all of his strength. But right now she was sore before he could bearly make her feel his punches now he had hurt her and he wasn't even fighting her. She could hear Krillin's human friend Yamcha yelping in pain and even Vegeta was surprised by Krillin's move. 18 smiled as she heard Vegeta swear, yes tomorrow would be interesting.  
  
As the light faded Krillin saw 17 holding his eyes just standing there. Krillin smiled and fired the Kamehameha at him. 17 looked over at the Kamehameha coming towards him and the shock on his face could be seen from where Krillin was. Just as the Kamehameha was about to hit him 17 dove out of the way Krillin was shocked he had thought that would have hit 17 for sure. The Kamehameha continued on its path towards Vegeta who just powered up to Super Saiyan and kick it into the sky where it exploded making the surrounding sky seem black. Krillin looked to where 17 was, he was standing there looking at Krillin with a surprised look on his face. 17 changed from looking scared to looking angry and he charged forward and started to throw punches so fast that Krillin had to guess where they were going to hit cause he couldn't them. Unfortunately for Krillin most of his Guesses were wrong and blow after blow rained down on his chest and face bruising and cutting him. Slowly Krillin started to black out the last thing he saw before passing out was 18 looking worried. The last thing he thought before passing out was Vegeta's never going to let me hear the end of this.  
  
17 stopped as Krillin blacked out mainly because Piccolo had grabbed one arm and 16 the other and both of them pulled him back. "That's enough 17" said 16 "Leave him alone" growled Piccolo "If you've hurt him bad you'll pay" 17 shrugged them off and grinned "He'll be fine he's stronger than he looks" Chuckling 17 flew off. Then Yamcha ran up "Piccolo is he ok?" Tien and Chaotzu landed then "Did we miss the fight?" "Is that Krillin what happened?" Chaotzu's piped up noticing Krillin. "17 got a bit enthusiastic" 18 voice said, "he doesn't know the meaning of spar" Piccolo growled "Leave 18 before you get hurt" 18 just smiled "I'll take Krillin home you Piccolo go get some sensu" Piccolo frowned but went to do as she said. Before flying off Piccolo turned around and saw that 18 was bent over Krillin's limp form and was running her hand over his bald head. She look worried for him Piccolo smiled before flying off. 


	4. Recovery

Krillin hadn't left the house since his spar with 17 a week ago and except for 16 he had spoken to any of his friends. 16 had come to tell him that Korin was out of sensu beans and that they wouldn't be ready for two weeks, that was last week. For the first couple of days he couldn't get out of bed. His friends had come around of course but he had gotten Master Roshi to send them away, he didn't want to see anyone he was to embarrassed. 17 had humiliated him beaten him without even looking like he was trying. It was too much his power up had been pathetic 17 almost had him believing that he had improved a lot. 16 had come around every day to talk to him and 16 was the only person Krillin would talk to. 18 didn't come around and Krillin couldn't blame her who would want to train with a weakling like him. Krillin sighed and sat down in front of the TV and just stared at it.  
  
  
  
17 was standing on a cliff overlooking the wasteland where the Cell games were held but he wasn't thinking of Cell, he was thinking of Krillin when he felt a ki approach from behind. 17 turned and looked to see Piccolo hovering 5 meters behind him just watching him. "Hey Piccolo come to fight me?" 17 asked sounding uninterested. "No you would be no challenge," Piccolo said. 17 just smiled "Who taught you to sense Ki?" asked Piccolo after a few seconds of silence. "18" 17 said simply. "Who taught her?" "Krillin" "He's far to trusting, just like Goku" said Piccolo calmly. "No he's in love with her" said 17 with a smirk "And you have no problems with this?" Piccolo asked suprised. "Why should I?" 17 asked. "Then why did you go so hard on him when you sparred last week?" "Cause he came this close to winning" 17 demonstrated how close by putting his fingers 2 centimeters apart. "Krillin isn't stronger than you" Piccolo said disbelieving him. 17 just shrugged and turned around again before saying. "This time next year he'll be stronger than you and me" "I doubt it but even if he is you were still a lot stronger than him last week why did you go so hard on him." A harsh voice interrupted them, "because even though Baldy is weaker than the Tin Can he is smarter than it and has more skill almost enough to make the fight even, you had to fight with full power or you would have lost right?" They turned to see Vegeta leaning against a rock with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Even then I wasn't sure I would win" 17 admitted. "He seems to know how to make superior strength and speed seem like a weakness." "How does he do it, no one else I know can. I've seen Goku do it, but not even Goku can do it when some one is that much stronger." Piccolo looked confused. "All of us have always been stronger than our opponents though out most of our lives even Kakarot has, but Krillin has always been a weak midget so this is how he beats people stronger than him." Vegeta explained. "It's quite impressive" 17 murmured Piccolo just nodded. In the background if you looked hard enough you could see 18 sitting down looking thoughtful.  
  
A week later. Krillin came downstairs to answer the knock at the door he was limping due to a cast on his leg and his ribs still ached but he knew any day now the sensu beans would be ready and then he could train again. Someone knocked on the door again loudly this time. "Okay I'm coming" Krillin shouted as he reached the door. Krillin opened it and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "18 what are you doing here?" he asked "We're going to train today," she said "But I can't train I'm still injured" "So." her voice came back uncaring "You went easy on me and made me look like a fool in front of my brother and 16 then you got hurt by 17 now it's time to get hurt by me" she smirked at the end of this making him quiver in fear. "18 I didn't go easy on you I swear" Krillin continued on for a few seconds before trailing off seeing that 18 wasn't listening to him. "Let's go," she said dragging him off to the other side of the island. "18 can't we talk about this?" Krillin babbled seeing if he could get away. "No" 18 stopped turned around and got into a fighting stance and waited for Krillin to do the same. Krillin reluctantly got into his and waited for 18 to attack. 18 waited a second looking to make sure Krillin was ready then she leapt forward on the attack. 18 threw a punch at Krillin's face at her full speed and strength but somehow Krillin managed to catch her wrist. Krillin threw himself onto his back intending to throw 18 over him but suddenly he was reminded that he had some broken rib by a sudden pain in them, and 18 instead of being sent flying over him fell on him making him yell in pain. "What sort of move was that you idiot?" 18 yelled "Sorry I forgot my ribs were broken," Krillin said terrified that 18 was going to hit him. 18 looked less angry for a second and Krillin started to relax when 18 started to take off the top half of his orange Gi. "18 what are you doing?" Krillin asked not sure whether be terrified or pleased. "I'm checking to see if you broke any more ribs," was the answer. "Ok," Krillin said relieved. "I hope we're not interrupting anything," a cold voice said from above them. Both Krillin and 18's heads looked up it was 17, he looked somewhere between amused and angry. Please don't let it be angry Krillin thought. Both 18 and Krillin were blushing as they got up. "17 what are you doing here?" 18 asked recovering before Krillin "The human and 16 were coming to give baldie here some sensu so I decided to come along" Near 17 were 16 and a bit further away was Yamcha with his mouth hanging open. "WAY TO GO KRLLIN" shouted Yamcha. "Yamcha it's not wha.." Krillin tried to say. "I MEAN YOU AND 18 I DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD HAPPEN BUT GOHAN SAID YOU WERE A SMOOTH TALKER oof" the oof was from Krillin flying up and hitting Yamcha in the stomach. "Yamcha shut up ok" Krillin whispered. Yamcha nodded and kept his mouth shut. 17 looked at Krillin's blushing face and smirked. Krillin went even redder. Then Krillin saw 18 she looked furious, Krillin paled. "Here are the sensu beans" 16 said. Krillin gave 16 a grateful smile. "Thanks big fella I have a feeling I'm going to need them" "She'll calm down. eventually" 16 said quietly. "Well Krillin seeing you've got the sensu beans I'll get going bye" Yamcha said quickly then flew off at full speed. "Krillin looks like your in trouble." 17 stopped speaking when 18 looked at him. "I also gotta go" 17 said quickly before flying off. 16 looked at the house "I'll go see if Umigame is home." Krillin smiled at him before looking at 18 again, his smile dropped. She looked like Ice, frozen there glaring at him. Krillin quickly ate a sensu then landed. 18 hadn't moved. Krillin looked at her hopefully "So. want something to eat?"  
  
AN: I thought I'd put a bit of a cliffhanger here, it's not really a cliffhanger, it's more of a semi-cliffhanger or a quasi-cliffhanger. Anyway tell me what you think. 


	5. Arrival

18 watched as Krillin landed on the beach. He quickly ate a sensu bean before looking at her. "So. want something to eat?" he asked with that childish look on his face. 18 couldn't help it she smiled. It wasn't a big smile just a little turn at the corners of her mouth. She watched amused as Krillin visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumped and he loosed his muscles a bit. 18 wasn't going to let him off that easily though. "Hey Krillin what was Yamcha talking about before?" she asked innocently "Umm.nothing important, you know Yamcha he hardly ever makes sense" Krillin said thinking quick. "You shut him up pretty quick if all he was doing was babbling" 18 was starting to enjoy herself. "Yeah well I don't like my friends coming across like fools, soareyouhungry?" Krillin threw that last bit at the end quickly trying to distract her. "Krillin don't try to distract me it won't work, just tell me the truth." She had won now and they both knew it. "Well umm a. umm" Krillin looked around frantically looking for help but found none. "Krillin" 18 said sternly. "Well IreallyreallylikeyouandIyoudon'tkillmeforsayingthis" Krillin this blurted out so 18 nearly didn't understand him. 18 walked up to Krillin and gave him a light kiss on the top of his head. "Thank you Krillin want something to eat?" was all she said before she turned around and started to walk back to the house only stopping when she heard a thud. Turning around she saw that Krillin had fainted. Smiling she went inside.  
  
Out in Space  
  
"Sir we are approaching earth" a deep voice called out. "Good how long till we land?" an even deeper voice asks. "Tomorrow" was the reply. "I can't wait"  
  
Back on earth Krillin awoke to find himself lying on the sand. He got up slowly wondering what happened before remembering. He felt his forehead where 18 had kissed him and smiled. Turning around he saw 16 and Umigame looking at him like he was nuts. Krillin quickly let his hand drop. "Hey guys what's up?" Krillin asked before either of them could say anything. "Food" 16 said simply. "Great I'm starved" Krillin walked into the house and into the kitchen, behind him he could almost sense 16 and Umigame staring at his back.  
  
In the kitchen there was a bowl of soup. It smelled good so Krillin sat down in front of it and started eating. "Mmm this is great 16 did you make it?" Krillin asked. "No I did" Krillin almost choked it was 18. "Is there something wrong with the soup?" 18 sounded worried as if she was afraid that Krillin wouldn't like it. "18 the soups great but don't sneak up on me ok" Krillin said before resuming his eating. "Whatever" but she sounded relieved. Krillin finished eating and put the dishes in the sink. "Hey 18 instead of flying all the way back to your home tonight why don't you stay the night?" He asked seeing 18 looking hesitant he added, "We got a couple of spare rooms." "Ok" was all 18 said. Krillin turned and walked into the lounge room where Umigame and 16 were talking quietly. "Hey 16 do you want to stay the night?" Krillin asked the android. "Yes, thank you Krillin" 16 said with a smile. Krillin nodded and walked upstairs and set up the guestrooms. When he was finished he showed them to 18 and 16. "16 will you be ok in there?" Krillin asked. "This is more than sufficient Krillin" 16 said with a smile. "And 18 will you be ok in here?" Krillin asked her. "Yes," 18 said. "Night 18" Krillin said before walking down the hall to his room. Before he got there he heard 18's voice so quiet he might have imagined it say "Night Krillin" Krillin smiled as he entered his room and got ready for bed. Except for Goku being dead everything was alright. Before going to bed Krillin thought he caught a flicker of power from a distance but it was gone so he thought he imagined it.  
  
In Space  
  
"Sir the ship is landing" A voice said female this time. "What is the name of the Saiyan where looking for here?" The Deeper voice questioned. The spaceship is starting to rock but the aliens don't seem to notice. "He's only a third class warrior named Kaka." the voice cut off for a second when the ship hit the ground creating a huge crater knocking everyone on the ship to the floor. "Naeb report" the voice commands as he gets up off the floor. "Sorry sir the Saiyans name is Kakarot he is a third class warrior and was sent to this planet to wipe it out for sale." Naeb puts on a scouter watches for a few seconds, then she frowns disapprovingly. "He has obviously failed though I can't see how every one on this planet is a weakling." She adds a second later. The leader frowns for a second. "What should his power be at now?" He asked. "He's a third class warrior in a planet full on weaklings not very high." "Naeb just say what his powerlevel should be at." The leader states coldly. "Sorry Rotac his powerlevel should just be over 1000 just." Naeb says quickly. "Good find any power over 1000 and we'll go there." Rotac orders before leaving the ship. "Sir there is a powerlevel above 1000 in that direction" Naeb says pointing east. "Good Naeb, Daerb and Gip come with me." The three aliens that stand forward are huge the smallest being the Naeb who is only 5'11" the rest are easily over 6 and a half feet tall. Naeb is the only girl, they all have black hair at various lengths and all wear the Saiyan armor. Just before they fly they wrap their tails around their waist.  
  
On Kame Island the sun was just rising when Krillin decided to get up and make his "guests" breakfasts. As he started to cook the eggs 18 came downstairs. "Morning 18 how did you sleep?" Krillin asked. "Ok" 18 answered as she sat down at the table. The eggs were nearly done when Krillin felt it, a ki not huge but not like normal humans. The sound of footsteps came from the stairs. "Hey 16" Krillin said "Krillin" "16 those Ki's they aren't human are they?" Krillin asked. 18 looked up she could sense them too. "No they are not they are Saiyan power readings I am getting" said 16. Krillin noticed Umigame standing there in the hall. "Hey Umi call Bulma and tell her to get Vegeta to come over here right away." Krillin said thinking quickly. "16 they're coming here aren't they" Krillin said, he wasn't asking. "Yes they will be here in a minute." 16 stated. Krillin nodded he grabbed the eggs off the stove as they were slightly burnt. "Damn sorry 18 they're burnt" Krillin said. "Next time I stay I'll do the cooking," she said. Krillin blushed for a second before racing out the front to wait for the Saiyans to arrive. 16 and 18 waited just inside the front door. "16 tell Krillin that Vegeta is on his way" Umigame said from near the phone. 16 nodded.  
  
Less than a minute later Krillin saw the Saiyans arrive, they saw him and landed quickly. There were four of them three males and one quite obviously a female. Krillin swallowed nervously. Every one of them was taller than him by at least a foot, one of them was taller than 16. "We are looking for a Saiyan named Kakarot" said one of them (Rotac). "Whoa Déjà vu" Krillin said quietly so the Saiyans wouldn't hear him. "Do you know where Kakarot is?" asked the female (Naeb). Krillin had to think for a second before catching on. "You mean Goku" "If that is what you call him," Rotac said. "He died two years ago" Krillin said The biggest Saiyan lent over and picked up Krillin by the front of his Gi. "Don't lie to us we found his powerlevel he is the only one above 1000 on this planet now tell him to come out." The Saiyan said menacingly. "Gip put him down," Rotac said. "Rotac I think I figured out why Kakarot didn't complete his mission." One of the Saiyans said. "Why?" asked Rotac. "Well he has been bribed not to he has his own personal clown to amuse him and hey who is that?" the Saiyan had stopped looking at Krillin and was looking an angry 18 being restrained by 16. "He's been given a bodyguard and a mate" the Saiyan finished "That's a good theory Daerb is it true?" Rotac asked Krillin "No of course not, Goku was knocked on the head as a baby and he forgot his instructions to destroy the life on this planet, he even saved it a few times" Krillin said. "That could be the reason to." Daerb said. "It doesn't matter where is Kakarot" Rotac demanded. "I told you he's dead," Krillin said. "That's it Daerb kill him then we'll ask those two" Rotac said. Daerb smiled and put on a scouter "Ha you can't beat me my powerlevel is over 20,000" Daerb checked the scouter "Damn things broken." He muttered before breaking it. "What does his powerlevel read at?" Rotac asked. "It say's 45,000 sir" Naeb said sounding worried. "It must be malfunctioning I'll prove it" Daerb said before charging at Krillin. Daerb jumped forward and threw a punch at Krillins head but Krillin being faster and stronger just stepped aside and watched as the Saiyan flew straight past him. "Please we don't have to fight" Krillin said. Daerb ignored him and threw a kick at Krillin's head. Krillin grabbed his foot and threw him into the air and fired a Ki blast at him knocking into the sea. Daerb washed up onto the shore a second later he was out cold. The Saiyans seemed shocked. Then the Giant Gip and the female Saiyan stepped forward. "You may have beaten Daerb but he was weak I am not" Gip said. "I'm the fastest Saiyan in 40 years I'll beat you in seconds" said Naeb as she started to power up. This fight wasn't going to be so easy. Krillin noticed that 16 and 18 hadn't moved but they didn't seem worried so Krillin tried not to be. Then the ground began to shake and lumps of sand and dirt lifted into the air and exploded. Now Krillin was worried.  
  
Just how strong are these Saiyans and can Krillin defeat them all by himself. 


	6. Little Distractions

It was like a hurricane had hit the small island. Sand whipped around the island so fast that when it hit skin it stung. Krillin was worried about the house it didn't look like it could stand the punishment that was being dished out to it. He looked back at the two Saiyans that were still powering up, they were using a lot of energy for such a small power increase, Krillin guessed that they were each about 5 times stronger than that other Saiyan Daerb, which meant each of them had a powerlevel of what? 100,000, 120,000, Krillin relaxed slightly, There was nothing to be afraid of. "Are you scared yet?" Naeb asked. "Naeb leave him to me I can beat him by myself" Gip said. "Whatever the blond girls mine though" Naeb said. "Deal" Gip, said before turning to face Krillin. "Alright baldy lets see what you've got" Krillin shrugged and powered up slightly. "Is that it man you're going to be down a three seconds" Gip said way over confident. "We don't have to fight" Krillin suggested. "Yes we do" with that Gip lunged forward and threw a punch at Krillin. The fist was huge it was about the size of Krillin's head and it was coming towards Krillin when it stopped suddenly. Krillin's own fist had stopped it. It must have looked pretty funny Gip's giant fist stopped in mid-punch by Krillin's tiny one, well at least to 18 cause when it happened she laughed. Krillin blushed bright red and stopped paying attention to the fight, just long enough for Gip to punch him in the side of his head knocking him off balance. Krillin fell over in the sand. Gip kicked Krillin in the ribs sending him flying back skipping like a rock across the water for 20 or so meters before dropping under.  
  
18 shook her head in disgust. "How could Krillin be that careless?" she asked 16. "You distracted him when you laughed at him." 16 stated. "I didn't laugh at him, I was laughing at Gip cause he looked like an idiot" 18 said. "I don't think that's what Krillin thought" 16 said looking at the water where Krillin had disappeared. "Who cares what Krillin thinks" 18 said following 16's gaze. "You" 16 said watching the water still. The Saiyan were watching them now Gip looked really proud of himself and Naeb looked ready to fight 18 and Rotac was watching 16. "What are you looking at?" Rotac asked. "Krillin" was 16's answer. The three Saiyans turned to see Krillin shoot up out of the water and head their way at an incredible speed. Krillin was heading for Gip who got ready to fight.  
  
As Krillin got closer to Gip he got faster. When Krillin was about a meter away from Gip, Gip stuck his fist out straight so that it would hit Krillin in the head. Krillin didn't slow down however, he seemed to speed up. Gip smiled as Krillin seemed to fly headfirst into his fist, but then looked shocked as Krillin seemed to keep going straight through him. Through him? "GIP BEHIND YOU" Naeb yelled. Too late Krillin's first punch hit Gip in the kidneys, his second caught him in the spine sending him flying towards the sea. Gip managed to stop before he reached the sea but turned to see Krillin running towards him.  
  
18 watched seemingly impassively as she watched Krillin decimate the Saiyan. Inside her mind she was cheering Krillin on as he batted Gip about. It looked pretty funny a four and a half foot tall man punching the crap out of an eight foot tall giant. The female Saiyan looked shocked for a second before she started to run at Krillin. "Krillin behind you" 18 said calmly. Krillin ignored her and continued to beat up Gip. Gip swung his fist back and punched forward at Krillin's head. Krillin ducked and the fist went flying straight over his head and hit Naeb knocking her through the house. Krillin kicked Gip in the stomach and punched him in the head before turning around and thanking 18. 18 smiled and continued to watch. Rotac looked at 16 and asked, "Did they even stand a chance" 16 just shook his head. Rotac sighed and began to power up. "I was hoping that I would not have to use my full power I'd rather have tested myself against a Saiyan but I suppose that beating you will have to do." Rotac said. "We don't have to fight" Krillin said. "Actually we do Saiyan pride and all that." Rotac said calmly. Krillin watched as Rotac powered up, he was a lot stronger than the other Saiyans but was still no match for him.yet. Curious Krillin walked across the island and picked up one of the Saiyan's scouters that was left there on the floor. He put it to his eye and aimed it at Rotac, little numbers raced all over the eyepiece in an alien language. Krillin pushed a button calmly and looked shocked, as the numbers became intelligible. The numbers were in English, a language he learnt as a child. According to the scouter Rotac had a powerlevel of 500,101 no wait 501,000 no 520,139. "Impressive" Krillin said. "Now you shall die" with that Rotac charged forward and threw three rapid punched before trying to kick Krillin into the sea. 18 smiled slightly as Krillin effortlessly dodged all three punches and caught the kick and throwing Rotac into the air. Krillin had already won but Rotac just had to learn that.  
  
Krillin watched as Rotac was sent high into the air by his throw. Krillin heard the sound of footsteps and turned and saw that Naeb, Gip and Daerb was standing there ready to attack him. Krillin thought to himself I'll have to end this quick. "Kakusandan haaaaaa" Krillin shouted and released two powerful energy blasts into the sky and makes them crash together. "Is that supposed to impress me" Naeb shouted. Krillin ignored her and continued to focus. The blasts crashed together exploding making the sky around it seem dark. Thats all that seemed to happen for a second, then four slightly smaller balls of energy shot out, one to each of the Saiyans. One hit Gip with an explosion that destroyed half the island, another hit Daerb which destroyed everything but the small part of the island with the house on it. The one that was aimed at Naeb missed due to her speed and the one aimed at Rotac was knocked away. Krillin was hovering 5 meters above the water looking down, surprised by the fact that some how his Gi had turned into shorts. He looked up in time to see the smoke clear and the remains of Gip and Daerb sink beneath the water. (AN: incase any of you were wondering this was the attack Krillin use against Vegeta and Nappa and the Saibamen.). "Nooooooooooo" Krillin turned to see Rotac was watching the water where his men had disappeared. "You killed them" Rotac was looking at him now. Rotac was hovering in the air and his power was raising rapidly. "Oh sh*t" Krillin said he guessed what was going to happen next. Rotac was flashing and his Aura was flashing between white and yellow. But that was not what caught Krillin's eye, the Saiyan's hair kept on going yellow then black then yellow then black again before coming to a rest on yellow. "Oh sh*t" Krillin said again. Rotac had turned into a Super Saiyan.  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think whether good or bad. 


	7. How to handle a Super Saiyan

Rotac's powerlevel skyrocketed overloading the chip in Krillin's borrowed scouter making it explode. "I.I.I'm a Super Saiyan" Rotac said looking at his hands. 18 looked over at Krillin who was starting to look a little scared. "Rotac you have surpassed the normal Saiyan level" Naeb said clearly impressed. "Yes no one is superior to me now I am the ultimate fighter I can even beat freeza now." Rotac was gloating now. "To late" Krillin spoke up. "What?" asked Rotac. "Your to late Freeza is dead." Krillin said. "No he can't be, who could be strong enough to kill Freeza?" asked Rotac. "Goku killed him," said Krillin calmly. "No how could he do it unless.he was a Super Saiyan" Rotac finished. "Yes and he was a stronger Super Saiyan than you" Krillin finished. "But he is dead and I am not and you soon will be with him" Rotac said before attacking. Rotac flew forward and started to throw punches at Krillin's head. Krillin flew down quickly so that his feet was just touching the water then he started to power up to his max.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Krillin yelled out drawing out his full power. The water parted beneath him all the way down to sea level as Krillin released his Aura. It was a milky white color yet clear at the same time and it was huge, it surrounded him completely and went several meters at all sides in a perfect sphere. For a second if you looked really closely you could see the Aura go slightly pink but only 16 noticed it and he stored it away in his memory as something unimportant.  
  
Rotac watched he was and he hated to admit it impressed by the raw power this human possessed. He had never seen anything like it. "Not bad human let's see how long you can hold out using that much power at once." Rotac smiled. Rotac dropped to Krillin's level and threw a punch at Krillin's head. Krillin tilted his head just enough so that the punch missed. Rotac started to throw punches at Krillin's body making Krillin use more energy to dodge the blows. Krillin smiled and blocked a dozen or so punches with ease. "You're not going to win human," shouted Rotac getting angry and using even more energy. Krillin decided to go on the attack, moving so fast that even Rotac in Super Saiyan could not see he dodged a punch and flew around behind him and punched Rotac once in the kidneys.  
  
Rotac's mouth widened in surprise and pain, mostly pain as he felt a punch in his kidneys. Such speed, such power it was impossible to be that strong. Rotac felt his feet get wet as he dropped slightly into the water. He was fading fast and there was nothing he could do. Super Saiyan was supposed to be the ultimate power boost how could a mere human beat that. "NO I am the ultimate fighter," Rotac shouted as he flew up and turned to face Krillin. The human was hovering there just staring at him but after a second he let his Aura disappear. "You have lost. Go back to where you came from" Krillin said. Rotac was furious now. "I am still standing so fight me." He demanded. Rotac lunged forward with his fist out stretched straight for Krillin but Krillin grabbed his fist and threw him into the water. Rotac came up spluttering and coughing up water. "I'm going to kill you." Rotac shouted. "No you have already lost and you're to stupid to realize it." Krillin and Rotac spun around it was Vegeta standing there with a cocky smirk on his face. Krillin had been to focussed on the fight to sense him coming. "Prince Vegeta I thought you were dead." Rotac said turning to face Vegeta. "Well as you can see I'm not," Vegeta said with a cocky smirk. Rotac looked at Vegeta and smiled. "As you can see my Prince I am the Legendary Super Saiyan" Rotac grinned. "Yet you can't even beat a mere human" Vegeta's smirk grew wider than that. "Um Vegeta your not helping" Krillin interrupted. "Shut up Cueball" Vegeta said. 18 and 16 had flown up to stand beside Krillin and 18 looked ready to attack Vegeta. "Vegeta do you think this is a good idea can't you just tell him to calm down or something?" Krillin asked. "Rotac calm down" Vegeta smirked as he said this making it look like an insult. "You know Vegeta your family was only royalty because one of its ancestors managed to become a Super Saiyan, now that I'm a Super Saiyan shouldn't you be calling me King" Rotac said. "Great just what we need another Saiyan with a big ego." 18 said disgusted. Vegeta ignored her. "No Rotac and I'll show you why I'm the Prince of all Saiyans" with that Vegeta went Super Saiyan. Rotac flew back shocked "But how?" "Vegeta stop showing off" Krillin told Vegeta before turning to Rotac "You Rotac you turning Super Saiyan doesn't mean much because you're not very strong in it." Rotac looked at Krillin and snarled "Shut up human" Rotac charged towards Krillin but was stopped suddenly by Krillin's foot. Rotac was bent over gagging and unable to breathe properly when he fell out of Super Saiyan. "Please leave" Krillin said to Rotac. Vegeta suddenly started laughing "You lost to a human" "Vegeta shut up," Krillin said angrily. Vegeta suddenly stopped laughing and looked shocked, Krillin had told him to do something he couldn't believe it. Both of the other Saiyans looked shocked to see that Prince Vegeta took orders from a human. Krillin turned to them "I said leave" Vegeta dropped from Super Saiyan and said to Krillin "Why did you call me here Cueball" 18 who was grinning when Krillin yelled at Vegeta suddenly frowned. "They are Saiyans your their Prince tell them off or spank them or something," Krillin said. 18 chuckled at the image of Vegeta taking Rotac over one knee then spanking him. Vegeta frowned at her. "Come on you idiots come with me or I'll kill you" with that Vegeta flew off. Rotac and Naeb followed him. "Hmph I thought princes were supposed to be graceful" 18 said watching the Saiyans. "Saiyans.graceful" Krillin had a hard time picturing Vegeta being graceful or Goku for that matter. 18 smiled. Krillin looked down. "Ahh Master Roshi is going to kill me." Krillin said panicking. The island had disappeared all that was left of it was a tiny bit of sand on which the house was on.  
  
A motor boat raced across the sea going at full speed, Roshi was driving it he was in a rush he and Oolong wanted to see the new movie he had just bought. In the distance he could see his house a tiny pink dot floating on the sea. It was quite a distance away but you could just make out the word Kame Hou. Wait a second the sea where was the island. Roshi looked around frantically for it but saw nothing. What had happened here? As he pulled up to the house. Yes the house there was no island anymore he saw Krillin standing on the porch looking guilty. He had better have a good reason for this. Krillin looked up and tried to look nonchalant and said "Hey Master Roshi what's up" Master Roshi fell off the boat.  
  
So what do you think R&R 


End file.
